A lonely Heart
by Hikari Yuki
Summary: Mikal, Inuyasha and Kagome's eldest daughter has just caught up with a long lost friend. Rated R for later chapters.


Although I wish I owned Inuyasha and related figures, I have to say I don't…  
  
BUT I do own my own characters, Mikal, Kilala, Kiki,  
  
A Lonely Heart…  
  
Mikal sat on her floor looking at the ceiling. Her parents had been gone the whole day. She hated being left at home while her parents were out running around. "Mika, when are mommy and daddy commin' home?" Mikal's little sister asked. "I dunno Kiki, I really don't know." She looked out the window. "Hey, Kiki, why don't you go get ready for bed so when Mom and Dad get home they'll be surprised that you're in bed?" Kiki scurried off to do as her sister said, after being threatened three times.  
  
After Mikal had gotten Kiki in the bed, she returned to the living room and waited for her parents' return. There was a knock at the door. 'Who could it be at this time of night?' she thought as she looked out the window beside the back door. There was only one person she knew of that used the back door.   
  
"SHIPPO! How have you been?" she squealed as she hugged her childhood playmate. "Nice to see you too, Mikal." It had been 5 years since they had last seen each other face to face. He had come there for a few reasons, on being because Inuyasha and Kagome had asked him to check on Mikal. He stooped down to pick up little Kiki, who had ran out of her room as soon as she heard the knock. "Do you remember me, Kiki?" he asked. "No…" she replied looking up at him.  
  
'I wonder why he came back after all this time?' Mikal thought as she watched Shippo put Kiki down. Because I wanted to Mikal, his voice said in her head. She turned around and caught his eyes. 'Did he just…' "Yes Mikal, I did." He said and the breath caught in her throat.  
  
He winked at her and turned to go upstairs to put Kiki to bed. She followed him upstairs. She turned in to her room, closed the door. She plopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She heard a knock. She sat up.  
  
"Come in." she called. "You dressed?" he asked opening the door just a crack. He poked his head in first, then walked in and sat down next to her. Draping an arm around her shoulders he pulled her in for a hug.   
  
"Mikal, the reason I have come here, is to ask if I could court you," he said releasing her from the hug and turning to look her in the eyes. She tough a moment and smiled. "Do you mean you actually want me, a weakling quarter demon to be your girlfriend?" she asked in disbelief. "Yes Mikal, I do. I would ask you to marry you but your dad said, 'No, not just yet.' So would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Mikal squealed and kissed him. She pulled back and blushed. 'Oh shit!' she thought, 'what have I done?!' Shippo leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder. It's ok Mikal, He "said" looking into her ice blue eyes. His hand caressed her shoulder. He moved closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. He tucked a loose strand of silver hair behind her ear and kissed her on the temple.She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "Hey Shippo, I've gotta go take a shower. So could you excuse me real quick." "Sure thing." he released her shoulder. She walked out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~ Twenty minutes later…  
  
^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sorry it took so long," she said as she walked back into her room. Shippo sat up looking confused. "Huh?" He had fallen asleep while she had been taking her shower. She laughed, "Never mind." She sat down next to him on the bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. "Be right back, Mika." he said as he walked out of the room.   
  
She followed him, down the hall to go to check on Kiki. She paused as she walked past her parents' room, wishing that they would come home soon.   
  
All of a sudden, a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled in to a rib breaking bear hug. She spun around as soon as she was let go. "Daddy! You and Momma are home!" she exclaimed. She ran past Inuyasha to hug Kagome.   
  
"Hi, honey," Kagome said as she hugged her daughter, "Is Kiki already asleep? Oh, hey Shippo." "Yup, Kiki's sound asleep. I just checked on her." "NO I'M NOT!" shouted a little voice, "Why do you people hafta be so woud?" She walked out of her room. "MOMMY DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA'LL'RE HOME!!!!" She jumped in to Inuyasha's arms. "Come on, you need to go to bed," he said taking his smallest daughter back into her room.   
  
"Awww Dad! It's not fair! Mika gets to stay up all night." Mikal heard her little sister say in a much softer voice, as she walked to her room. She paused at her door, "Hey Mom? Where's Shippo gonna sleep?" "It's up to you Mika," Kagome said as she passed, winking at her daughter. "MOM!!!" Mikal groaned.  
  
Don't worry Mika, I'll sleep on the couch, Shippo 'said' as he passed her. "Wait, Shippo. I guess you could sleep on my bed tonight, and I'll sleep on the pullout bed stored in my closet." "Ok, Mika," Shippo winked at her causing her to blush as he walked into her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~ 


End file.
